A packaging of this type is known, for instance, from EP 0 280 784 B1. This conventional packaging comprises two packaging portions, each with its own packaging hollow space, which are connected to each other along a bending line. In the area of the bending line, for instance, a deep-drawn container as a first packaging part and a lid film as a second packaging part are not completely sealed with each other. Thus, an independent dispensing channel is created for each packaging portion if the two halves of the packaging are tilted towards each other around the bending line. This conventional packaging has the disadvantage that it is weakened by the bending line, especially in the area of the dispensing channels, so that an undesired, too early discharge of the product from the packaging is possible. Another disadvantage is the necessity that the dispensing channels have to be offset relative to each other so as to prevent the flow of the product from one packaging half into the other packaging half. However, this offset prevents at the same time the products in the two packaging halves from being mixed with each other immediately when they flow out of the packaging, which may be desirable for certain products. In addition, the packaging may open up inadvertently when accidentally bent at the bending line.
A multi-chamber container in the form of a hose-in-hose system is known from DE 10 2006 018 038 B4. The two chambers of the tubular container are sealed by a diaphragm until the time of use.
Another two-chamber container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,715. Similar to EP 0 280 784 B1 two chambers are provided, which are connected to each other along a bending line. If the two chambers are tilted around the bending line a projection in the lower part of the container pierces the lid film. By this, the lid film can be opened without having to apply an excess pressure of the product to the opening area in order to open it. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,715 this has the advantage that a splashing of the product is prevented when the container is opened.
Multi-chamber containers are also known from EP 1 133 969 A1 or WO 2007/068862 A2. Each chamber of the container is sealed by a sealing portion which can be detached by means of a tool or a predetermined breaking point so as to open a dispensing channel for the product. The disadvantage thereof is that the detached sealing portion has to be disposed of as waste in addition to the rest of the packaging.
Finally, WO 2006/079 413 A2 discloses another multi-component foil-type container comprising a comparatively complicated separate mixing device for the products contained in both chambers in an oblong joint dispensing channel.